


La fine di una stella

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Naruto-Shippuden
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILER 667. La fine di Gai Maito contro Madara Uchiha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La fine di una stella

L'energia rossa esplode in una possente deflagrazione, come una supernova nell'atto finale della sua esistenza.  
Gli occhi di Gai, per alcuni istanti, incontrano le iridi nere di Madara.  
Il guerriero di Konoha sorride, il corpo scosso da atroci spasmi di dolore. Lo stupore negli occhi del capostipite del Uchiha racconta la verità della sua vittoria...  
Era consapevole di non avere speranza contro il potere del Jinchuuriki del Juubi, ma non era interessato a questo!  
L'energia rossa ha aperto una breccia nel fortino del loro avversario...  
La fortezza non è più inespugnabile.  
Madara si allontana, sorpreso. Ha invitato quel giovane a contrattaccare spingendo al massimo le sue possibilità fisiche e ne ha pagato le conseguenze...  
Ci metterà un po' a rigenerarsi, ma sa che non attaccherano subito.  
Saranno troppo occupati a piangere il loro caduto...

Gai si accascia al suolo, immerso nel suo stesso sangue. Ormai è finita...  
La sua stella sta per perdersi in un buco nero...  
I suoi occhi, ormai velati, scorgono figure indefinite che si affollano attorno a lui.  
Sente sul petto squarciato il tocco caldo del chakra medico di Sakura e la collera si impadronisce di lui.  
Ma cosa fanno? Perché perdono tempo?  
-No.-ringhia con decisione, malgrado le parole anneghino nel sangue che gli riempie la bocca.  
Stanno cercando di salvarlo e così disattendono il significato del suo gesto...  
Lui ha offerto la sua vita per aprire una breccia in quella fortezza...  
E poi... c'è una guerra!  
Perché si preoccupano solo di lui?  
Tanti cadono come mosche attorno a loro...  
Lui non è più importante di altri...  
Lo stesso Neji è caduto in questa guerra...  
-Andate... E trasformate la vostra tristezza in rabbia*...- sussurra con l'ultimo afflato di voce che gli resta.  
I suoi compagni, dinanzi alla sua determinazione, comprendono e si preparano ad attaccare.  
Gli occhi di Gai cercano l'immensità sospesa del cielo nero, privo di stelle.  
E' come se esse non volessero brillare, dinanzi alla minaccia rappresentata da Madara...  
Anche esse lo temono...  
Tuttavia, la speranza ancora non ha smesso di ardere nei loro cuori.  
-Amici... Ricordatevi... E' finita si dice alla fine**...-pensa.  
E l'oscurità della morte avvolge la sua coscienza.

*citazione da Hokuto no Ken  
**citazione da quel capolavoro che è Rocky VI (ossia Rocky Balboa)


End file.
